


Blood and Butterscotch

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dark fic, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-07
Updated: 1998-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing candy brings Krycek and Mulder closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Butterscotch

**Author's Note:**

> With this Fruit and Nut challenge piece, I definitely reveal myself to be a nut...
> 
> Inspired by Te's "Candy."
> 
> I don't know why I've been writing so many bondage stories lately. Maybe I feel trapped by my increasingly unpleasant job? Oh, great, now I have an image of myself tied to my rolling office chair.
> 
> If this NOTES section hasn't made you already realize that this is a Manic!Viridian production, you don't know me very well, do you?
> 
> Beta-ed by me. Thus, every mistake is all mine.

_"With your bedroom eyes and your baby pouts  
Sweat it all out  
In our electric storms and our shifting sands  
Our candy jars and our sticky hands"_  
  -- "Hammering in My Head" by Garbage  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Give it to me, Krycek!" Mulder rasped, his voice husky with need and abuse.

"Nope."

"I really need it."

"Too bad."

"Oh, have mercy!"

"They must have knocked your head around harder than I thought. You should know better than to ask."

Mulder licked split, dry lips. His tongue left no moisture. "If I had one of those candies, I'd be much more comfortable. My mouth is so dry." He settled back into the chair and flexed his wrists under the ropes.

"They're torturing you." And not doing that great a job. They had the hitting and the "letting the victim wait and anticipate" parts down, but Mulder refused to play. Their best shots over four hours had earned them the plots to three '50's monster movies, some commercial jingles, and a few very inventive suggestions as to what they could do with themselves. You could color me impressed with him, but my allies of the moment were losing patience and would soon start doling out permanent injuries. I couldn't allow that to start, not when I still needed Mulder for a few things.

What things? Oh, things.

He still looked at me expectantly with one eyebrow quirked. With the bruises they dealt him, eyebrow-quirking appeared to hurt him. He did it anyway.

"You're not supposed to be comfortable," I said. I rolled the butterscotch candy around in my mouth and made a few smacking noises of appreciation just to see his expression.

I couldn't have anticipated the expression he had now. Mulder stared up at me from under his lashes, and his swollen lips spread into a smile. That lush look, so full of sex and want and _evil_, made my heart skip.

"I really need something to suck on," he said in his usual low monotone and the husky rasp he couldn't help. Those words combined with that _look_...

I first thought, //I _know_ what you need,// then //I have something for you to suck on right here.// Both impossible with the others seated in the next room plotting their next angle of attack. Instead, I crouched down in front of him and kissed him. He kissed back fiercely, hungrily, and the split on his bottom lip opened under the pressure, mingling the rich taste of his blood with the thick sweetness of the butterscotch. His tongue, desperate for moisture, parted my lips and explored my mouth.

I withheld the hard candy from him as long as I could, rolling it around my mouth. Finally, he got it with his tongue and sucked it right into his mouth, making me imagine what other uses I could find for that talent. I felt him smile against my lips.

I pulled away and watched with fascination as he savored the candy almost erotically, eyes closed, mouth pursed and smiling. I could hardly bear the sucking noise he made. His tongue swept out and flickered over his lips, leaving a sheen of sticky wetness.

"You must be really desperate," I said as harshly as I could.

"I've been watching you suck on these damned things for twenty minutes now. It made me want to-- Never mind what it made me want to do." Even despite the abuse it had taken, his voice sounded as rich and thickly sweet as the candy I'd passed him.

I thought of the feel of his swollen lips against mine, the scent of his sweat and need, the taste of his blood, and bruises like night-blooming flowers on his pale skin... If he intended to tease me and then withhold on what he'd promised, he had a surprise coming.

I listened to his harsher, faster breathing. I didn't think he would refuse. I leaned in closer and smelled blood and butterscotch on his breath...

Oh, well. I knew I'd have to kill these idiots sooner or later anyway.

 

### End


End file.
